Holby dreamin'
by DaniellaXx
Summary: Why is the real reason Zoe finally decided to agree to Max's idea on telling the ED staff about them both?


Hiya! I used to write some fanfics years ago and haven't done so for ages. Hope you all like this; it's a bit rushed, sorry!

The ED doors opened with a violent force inviting the darkness of the sky to arch through dulling an explicit view of the ED staff hovering around reception. Dixie's voice echoed through reception as she informed the doctor of the patient's information.

Sitting in Zoe's office, Max stood begging her to tell everyone about the two of them as they had become much more serious within the past month.

"Max!" She exclaimed with a firm tone. "I don't want them all knowing our business!" She looked into his eyes to make him try and understand. He knew when she gave a slight glare and looked into his eyes she was being serious. Zoe felt guilty about the reaction on his face. The thought of people laughing and gossiping about them both put her off informing their friends about the secret relationship.

"Zoe I want them to know". Max spoke much softer than Zoe, he was usually always calm in these sorts of situations, and sooner his voice began to rise slightly. Standing at the other side of the desk he didn't even want to look at her anymore, was she just embarrassed by him? Max wanted to kiss her after the shift and during. Hold her hand on the way in and out of work. Slap her bum on the odd occasion which she herself found much funnier than unprofessional. All these little things mattered to Max. Zoe again looked up with a glare.

"No!" This time Zoe gave a strong glare while she spoke and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Right, okay. We will have it your way then!" Walking out of the office he slammed the door to make it aware to her how she hurt him and he left in a strop.

Later on that evening Zoe went to the local nightclub in Holby with Rita, Tess and Robyn. They all ended up extremely drunk. The night consisted of spin the bottle, dancing, chatting up boys and vomiting. Robyn couldn't even make it into the women's to be sick so she had to go to the closest toilets which were the men's. This left the others in stitches as she walked out bright red and embarrassed. A while later Robyn walked over with a handsome man, tall, deep blue eyes and brown messy hair, he reminded Zoe of Max slightly. They didn't even know his name but ended up dancing with him and his mates in the club to uptown funk.

A few hours on Tess had to make sure Rita and Robyn got home safely as they had drunk too much, leaving Zoe with the men.

"You want another drink love?" He put his hands around her waist, making her feel special, she nodded and whispered what she wanted to drink to him. A little later on they seemed to get closer and it ended up in Zoe dancing for him which made the guy realise how much he wanted to go back to hers.

"Have you got a boyfriend babe?" Shouting over the music, Zoe laughed and responded,

"Me? No...Defiantly not!" Zoe grabbed his t-shirt and pulled her towards him. She locked her lips onto his and began kissing him. Things got much more heated and she whispered into his ear,

"Let's go back to mine". Zoe grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the club into the pouring rain and dark sky. They quickly ran into the taxi and on the way home their kissing turned into a make out session, entwining her hands with his she realised what she was doing was wrong. What about Max? What was she doing? This didn't stop her; she carried on through the night.

Zoe woke up next to Max lay fast asleep next to her. Sweating and looking around she realised it was some sort of crazy dream. Still feeling guilty she opened the curtains. The room poured with light instead of the dull dark atmosphere her dream consisted of, it was much more like a nightmare. Looking at Max she turned to view him fully. She thought to herself how less annoying he was when he was quiet. She laughed to herself, she loved him really. So much. Zoe didn't say it often as she's not the sensitive type. Zoe picked up the glass beside her and began to flick water at Max, beginning to laugh as he finally spoke.

"Don't." half asleep he mumbled and Zoe carried on flicking the water.

Max slowly opened his eyes after she laughed and looked into hers as he lay on his side.

"Max…" She looked at him serious this time. "I'm ready to tell everyone…about us" She smiled. "I love you…I've realised you're who I want to be with…forever. I've never had an "us" like us before and I never want another "us" " She poured her heart out to Max. Slipping out a smile he smirked a little.

"Dr Hanna I never thought you had that sensitive touch in you" He laughed slightly.

"Don't push your luck Mary Jane" Loudly she said this smirking. Zoe chucked the rest of the water over Max. Quickly Max got up and chased her until she gave in.

"What am I going to do with you ey?" She smirked and rested her forehead on his and looked into his eyes. Kissing his lips deeply they began to get much more passionate.

Zoe woke up again. She realised it was yet another dream. This time a much happier dream. She woke up to Max stood up at the end of their bed with a tray with her breakfast on. She knew what she had to do. The dreams taught her how much she wanted Max and how she now wanted everyone to know about the two. She slipped out a smile to Max and later on they both decided to tell the staff.

A life of happiness.


End file.
